In double shell type turbine construction, axial alignment of an outer shell to an inner shell is generally accomplished by male-to-female components on the inner and outer shells of the turbine. The male-to-female fit components include at least one groove (female) defined by the inner shell or outer shell and at least one tongue (male) extending from the inner shell or outer shell. Pressure and temperature conditions in the turbine sometimes cause the tongue components to creep and distort. Because the female-to-male components align and seal via metal-to-metal contact, creep and distortion in the tongue must be machined out of the tongue in order to allow proper sealing with a replacement shell groove. In particular, a sealing surface or surfaces of the tongue component(s) will be machined to regain a perpendicular face with respect to a turbine centerline, allowing for the creation of the seal between the components. This machining of the tongue component(s) takes place in the field during turbine outages, and requires substantial downtime and costs in terms of tools and labor.